


The Rajavi Sisters

by senorito



Series: Wicked [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, schuyler sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: (COMPANY)Work! Work!(KIMIYA)Kimiya,(COMPANY)Work! Work!(TAMARA)Tamara,(RAVAN)and Ravan!





	The Rajavi Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how you yourself might say Kimiya, but in this it's "Kimi-E-ya" 
> 
> Sorry it's been a few days, but school gets crazy, as you all know. Don't forget, Magisterium Day 2.0 is September 17! Only nine days left! I'll be posting some bonus stuff then, too, so watch out! You can subscribe to the series to keep up; it's probably a good idea.

(ALEX STRIKE)  
There's nothing rich mages would rather do  
Than everyday dominating their magical school  
They walk around the caves and  
Students stop what they're doing just to hear them talk  
Take the Rajavis, the family's loaded  
uh oh and of course they had to tell their daughters  
Ravan, Kimiya, Tamara to get to the Magisterium to try hard ta-

(COMPANY)  
Work! Work!

(KIMIYA)  
Kimiya, 

(COMPANY)  
Work! Work!

(TAMARA)  
Tamara,

(RAVAN)  
and Ravan! 

(SISTERS and COMPANY)  
The Rajavi sisters  
Kimiya, Ravan, Tamara!  
Work!

(RAVAN)  
Daddy said we should be perfect

(KIMIYA)  
Daddy is right, you've known

(RAVAN)  
Daddy says fire magic's worth it

(KIMIYA)  
Like, I said, it's yours to hone, but look around, look around, our revolution's happening in Luray

(COMPANY)  
Luray, Kimiya, Work!

(RAVAN)  
It's good enough that it'll make me the best

(KIMIYA)  
Mages sending us their prayers

(RAVAN)  
It's good enough imma ace all their tests

(KIMIYA)  
New ideas in the air  
Look around, look around, 

(TAMARA)  
Kimiya remind me what we're looking for?

(ALEX)  
She's looking for me!

(KIMIYA)  
Tamara, I'm looking a mind at work  
I'm looking for a mind at work  
I'm looking for a mind at work  
Woah woah woah woah work!

(ALEX)  
Woo! There's nothing like slidin' between the rules  
Someone with a goal next to someone who's a fool  
Hey Kimiya, I know it's not likely, but Tamara looks like she wants to bite me  
why you're prancin' through your mansion with your fancy heels  
you raging for a mage that'll live to your ideals?

(KIMIYA)  
Alex, you disgust me...

(ALEX)  
Ah, so you've discussed me?  
I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me

(KIMIYA)  
I've been practicing all the elements  
When people talk about Ravan I go quell all it  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation!  
So, listen to my incantation:

(RAJAVI SISTERS)  
We find that truth is always hesitant; why should all mages be powered equal? 

(TAMARA)  
when I meet Callum and Aaron, huh  
I'm a' cut corners in the sequel, work!

(KIMIYA)  
Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

(RAJAVI SISTERS)  
Mysteries are happening in the Magisterium and we just happen to be in the greatest school in world! In the greatest school in the world!

(KIMIYA)  
I've been practicing all the elements  
When people talk about Ravan I go quell all it  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation!  
So, listen to my incantation:

(RAJAVI SISTERS)  
We find that truth is always hesitant; why should all mages be powered equal? 

[simultaneously]  
Look around, look around  
Our revolution is happening in Luray!  
Look around look around our revolution's happening in Luray!  
Look around look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

Look around look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

Mysteries are happening in the Magisterium and we just happen to be in the greatest school in world! In the greatest school in the world!

(COMPANY)  
Work! Work!

(KIMIYA)  
Kimiya, 

(COMPANY)  
Work! Work!

(TAMARA)  
Tamara,

(RAVAN)  
and Ravan!

The Rajavi sisters!

We're looking for a mind at work!  
Hey, hey

The greatest school in the, greatest school in the world!  
(The greatest school in the world!)

**Author's Note:**

> You can get more information on Magisterium Day on my Tumblr, tamararajaviforpresident ! Work!


End file.
